The Strongest Pirate
by TGARASHI
Summary: Whitebeard is known to call his crew mates his sons just because he loves them. What if he also did it because he lost his own son. Nearly three decades later he sees two children one identical too his lost son do something that will shock the world, Kill a World Noble.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever.  
**

 **I got the idea to make this fanfic after watching the marine ford arc again in One Piece. I Felt like such a badass character like Whitebeard should have had a legacy.**

 **It's also sad how the only reason he became a pirate was to find a family, but he never had a wife and or kid.**

 **Things you should know about this story.**

 **1.) Naruto will be op.**

 **2.) Naruto will have a small harem consisting of Boa Hancock and Hinata Hyuuga.**

 **3.) Naruto will have the Goro Goro No Mi (Enel's/Eneru's devil fruit)**

 **4.) Some characters from the naruto world will be in the story and will be OOC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

In the Middle of East Blue sailed a massive ship, the ship was a large battleship, with three huge masts, and a large blue whale for a figurehead. Anyone who knew anything about pirates knew this was the Moby Dick, the ship of one of the strongest pirates in the world, Edward Newgate. **[** **He isn't known as Whitebeard yet.]**

On the deck of the large battleship, you would see hundreds of pirates celebrating. They were celebrating because they just hit the jackpot from raiding a town, filled with rich snobby nobles called Goa City. What made the raid more important was that it was also the first raid of the captains biological son Minato Arashi Newgate.

Minato was Edwards first and only **[** **biological]** son. Minato was an average sized seven-year-old, with spiky blond haired, and bright yellow eyes.

Blond hair and yellow eyes were the only thing's Minato inherited from his dad, everything else was from his late mother Tsunade Arashi, from Minato's looks, personality, and laugh, which was normal compared to all the weird laughs in the world. To the crew members, Minato was a little brother to them. With Minato cheerful personality and can do attitude it was hard not to like the boy.

Tsunade was a kind and beautiful women with monstrous strength and a quick temper to those who hurt anyone close to her, It was also known that she was the only one on the ship that could out drink Edward that being one of the reasons Edward fell in love with her. To the younger crew members, Tsunade was a mother figure to them, often taking care of the sick, feeding them, and healing them which was part of her job as the ship's head nurse. After She died everyone mourned her death for weeks.

Edward and the crew knew It was too dangerous for Minato to have his father's name, they knew the World Government would probably stop at nothing to kill Minato, they also knew that Minato needed a second Identity off the ship, so out of respect and secrecy they taught Minato to Introduce himself as Minato Arashi to everyone outside the crew. To everyone not part of the crew, he was known as Minato Arashi.

Currently, Minato was sitting on his father's large shoulders drinking root beer while everyone else drank sake. Despite how Edward acted carelessly sometimes he was very protective of Minato and told his crew if he caught Minato drinking any alcohol on their watch, he would make them clean the ship with their toothbrushes.

"Gurararara! Minato-kun I couldn't tell you how proud I am. You handled that raid calm and cool without an ounce of fear." Edward said with a large grin.

Minato smiled brightly at his dad. "No way I would mess up on my first raid dad! I'm going to become the strongest pirate ever and surpass you someday."

If Edward could smile any bigger he would.

"Three cheers for Minato!" A crew member yelled out.

"Hip, Hip Hooray! Hip, Hip Hooray! Hip, Hip Hooray!" The entire crew yelled out

The rest of the day was spent celebrating

* * *

 **[Night Time]**

 **[I don't want to make a new character every time I talk about an unimportant Whitebeard Pirate, so every time I talk about one I'm just going to call them crew members.]**

It was currently nighttime and Everyone on the ship except a few lookouts and patrols were sleeping.

In one of the ship's crows, nest sat a random crew member lookout.

The crew member **[** **using a telescope]** looked at each direction carefully when something caught his eye. Adjusting his telescope to see further the crew member saw it was a Marine ship equal to the Moby Dick in size.

 _"Damn A marine ship is headed this was fast!"_ The crew member thought, seeing the Marine flag on the ship. Adjusting his telescope to see even further the crew member the crew member saw two infamous faces for pirates.

"Shit Vice admirals Garp the Fist and Sengoku the Buddha! This is bad!" The crew member said out loud.

Looking down at the patrols the crew member whistled loudly catching their attention. "Wake up everybody Garp the Fist and Sengoku the Buddha are headed this way fast!"

Wide-eyed and shocked the crew members nodded and went to wake everyone up.

"I have a really bad feeling." The crew member said to himself looking back at the ship.

* * *

 **[With Edward]**

In the captain's quarters, Minato laid sleeping while Edward stood awake bisento in hand, sensing Garp and Sengoku were near with his kenbunshoku haki.

Edward quickly opened his door before anyone could knock.

"I already know what's happening," Edward said seeing a crew member about to knock the door.

Quietly closing the door behind him to not wake up Minato, Edward said. "Let's Go."

* * *

 **[Deck of the Moby Dick]**

Edward quickly got to the deck of the ship and saw all of his crew preparing for battle.

Seeing his captain on the deck the lookout yelled. "Capitan, we're going against Garp the fist and Sengoku the Buddha."

"I know! Everyone prepare to fight and leave Garp and Sengoku to me." Edward said in a serious tone to his crew.

"Yes, captain!"The crew yelled out.

Seeing the Marine ship get closer Edward walked to the front of the ship.

It was when the Marine ship was a 100 feet away when is stopped.

* * *

 **[On The Marine Ship]**

On the Marine ship, hundreds of Marine's were running around preparing for the inevitable battle. Standing at the front of the ship were two of the Marines best.

"You know he won't turn himself in right Sengoku." Garp said arms folded staring at the Newgate Pirates

*Sigh* "I know it's just protocol." Sengoku said, grabbing the speaker Den Den Mushi.

"Edward Newgate This Sengoku on behalf of the Marines, Surrender you and your crew over or face the Marine's justice."

* * *

 **[With Edward]**

Edward laughed at what he heard. "Gurararararara! Sengoku, Garp, you two have known me long enough to know my crew and I never run from our battles." Edward said, causing his entire crew to yell in agreement.

"So be it!" Edward heard Sengoku say. "Marines take aim!" Sengoku said.

All of the ships cannons were aimed at the Moby Dick.

 ***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

 ***CRASH***

Sengoku and Garp too focused on Edward and his crew barely had time to notice they were being fired at, which cost them one of their ship's masts.

Shocked the Marines looked at the direction the canons came from.

"Gurarararara!" Edward Laughed

"Roger I was wondering when you would show yourself. What are you doing here!?" Edward said grinning at the infamous Gold Roger and his crew on the Oro Jackson.

"Hahahahaha! My and I crew were just sailing around these parks when we find almost all our enemies in one place. We were going to continue on out merry way when we saw it was Sengoku and Garp against Edward. Now I don't know about you but that doesn't seem like a fair fight! So why don't we even the odds and make this a two on two fight, Pirates vs. Marines!"

"Yeah!" Everyone heard Roger's crew yell behind him.

Grinning, Edward made the first move.

* * *

 **[With Minato]  
**

Minato slowly woke up yawning, looking around he saw no one in the room "Dad?"

Getting off the bed, Minato opened the exit and looks around _"No one is here. Maybe there all outside?"_ Minato thought.

 _"I wonder why everyone's outside are they having another party? No, they would tell me if they were."_ Minato thought to himself.

As Minato got closer to the exit he started to hear fighting. "What the?" Minato said out loud.

Stopping in front of the door Minato listened carefully.

 ***Boom*  
**

"You damn Pirate I'll kill you!" Minato heard a voice say.

"As long as our captain breaths we'll never stop fighting Marine Dog!" Minato heard another voice say.

"W-we're Being attacked by the marines!" Minato said out loud.

 _"I have to help them!"_ Minato thought.

Opening the door, Minato ran outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**[The Last Chapter]**

Minato slowly woke up yawning, looking around he saw no one in the room "Dad?"

Getting off the bed Minato opened the door and looks around _"No one is here. Maybe there all outside?"_ Minato thought.

 _"I wonder why everyone's outside are they having another party? No, they would tell me if they were."_ Minato thought to himself.

As Minato got closer to the exit he started to hear fighting. "What the?" Minato said out loud.

Stopping in front of the door Minato listened carefully.

 ***Boom*  
**

"You damn Pirate I'll kill you!" Minato heard a voice say.

"As long as our captain breaths we'll never stop fighting Marine Dog!" Minato heard a familiar voice say.

"W-we're Being attacked by the marines!" Minato said out loud.

 _"I have to help them!"_ Minato thought.

Opening the door, Minato ran outside.

* * *

 **[Chapter 2]**

* * *

 **[With Edward]**

Edward was pissed and annoyed, His ship was being destroyed from fighting Sengoku who was using hit and run tactics While Roger was Fighting Garp on the Oro Jackson. What made the fight more frustrating was that he had to constantly hold back on his devil fruit powers or he could sink all of them with a giant tsunami, not that he really needed it to beat Sengoku.

Edward using busoshoku haki on his arms ran towards Sengoku who was in his giant Buddha form. Sengoku threw a palm thrust at Edward, seeing this coming Edward evaded and hit him with a right in his gut sending him flying. Sengoku put his arms on the ground to slow him down creating a fissure on the deck. Finally slowing down and stopping at the bulwark of the ship, Sengoku spat out some blood and grabbed his stomach.

 _"Damn! he's a monster."_ Sengoku thought to himself, glaring at Edward.

Edward pulled out his bisento and glared back at Sengoku. Of to corner of his eye, he saw two marines and a pirate were fighting, Edward recognized the pirate as one of his own. A young man named Sango. Sango was a young adult with brown hair green eyes with incredible skills in close range fighting.

Sango was dodging and evading the two Marines easily almost mockingly. Dodging a sword thrust Sango pulled out a mini revolver.

 ***BOOM***

"You damn pirate! I'll kill you." The other marine said as he watched his friend get shot.

Smirking Sango replied. "As long as our captain breaths, we'll never stop fighting Marine Dog!"

Grinning Edward looked back at Sengoku and saw him scowl also seeing the fight. Embedding haki into his bisento, Edward charged forward. Sengoku using haki into his arms also charged forward. Just as they were about to clash something ran in front of them. For Edward, time seemed to slow down.

 _"Small, Blond hair, yellow eyes,_ _Minato!"_ Edward thought.

Using all his speed, Edward grabbed Minato turned around tucked him into his chest, allowing Sengoku to get a free hit on his back sending both Minato and Edward flying towards one of the ships masts.

 ***Crash***

Everyone seemed to stop and look as debris fell everywhere causing a lot of dust.

* * *

 **[In the dust cloud]**

"Minato." Edward said quietly blood dripping down his chin and mouth. "Go run inside and hide, your not ready for this kind of fight," He whispered.

Minato looked up at his dad tears running down face seeing the damage and pain he caused. Wiping the tears of his face, Minato said. "I'm sorry dad. I can't sit back and wait while all my friends and family are fighting, and besides I'm a Newgate pirate and Newgate pirates never run from their battles," he said with a smile.

Edward grinned and slowly got up. Helping Minato get up Edward said. "Alright if you feel that way pick up a weapon, and stick beside Sango, OK."

"Thank you, dad." Minato said hugging his father.

"I love you, son, stay safe." Edward said with a smile.

"I love you too dad." Minato said

Letting go Minato ran towards where he Sango, neither knowing one of the Marines had heard them talk.

 _"T-that b-boy is the son of Newgate! I have to capture him."_ The Marine thought watching Minato run.

"That was quite a hit Sengoku." Edward said wiping the blood off his face. "I think it's only fair that I repay you."

* * *

 **[Later With Minato]**

Near the back of the ship, Sango and Minato were beating marines left and right. Minato would do his best to distract the marines while Sango would look for an opening and use a finishing move on them, a simple yet effective strategy. Soon only one marine stood left. Minato circled the Marine while Sango inched closer and closer. Trying to distract the pirate, Minato went for a quick slash for his calf's. Dodging, the Marine gave Sango the opening he was waiting for. Sango dashed forward ready to end the Marine.

The Marine quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Minato's, freezing Sango in his tracks.

"Ah ah ah, wouldn't want to be the cause of death for the captain's son do we." The Marine said with a smirk.

 _"How does he know that!"_ Minato and Sango thought to themselves.

"Now I want you to put the sword down slowly and walk backward until I say stop, or I paint the deck with the boys brains." The Marine said.

Nodding Sango put the sword down and slowly walked backward.

Once the Marine felt Sango was he far enough he said, "stop."

Stopping Sango said. "You know you won't get away with this, my captain will find you and kill you as slowly and painfully he can."

Smirking the marine said. "That's why no one will live to tell him." Before shooting him in the chest.

Before Minato could react the marine pistol-whipped him in the head knocking him out.

* * *

 **[Later With Minato]**

Minato slowly woke up with a pulsing headache. _"Ahh! what hit me!"_ Minato thought. Trying to get up Minato noticed he was tied up and had a bandanna covering his mouth. Looking around Minato saw he was on a small row boat with the Marine who killed Sango.

 _"Sango."_ Minato thought somberly. _"Its all my fault. If only I listened to dad and hid inside Sango would still be alive."_

 _"And now he's dead because of him."_ Minato thought, glaring hatefully at the Marine. Minato took a moment to inspect the marine.

The Marine had and average height and a skinny build, he had black eyes and brown hair tucked under a Marine cap. He wore a plain white short-sleeved t-shirt, and dark blue trousers tucked under black boots. He had nothing to make him unique or stand out in any way, overall Minato thought he had a cannon fodder look.

Noticing he was being glared at the Marine glared back. After a minute of glaring, the Marine saw that Minato wasn't going backing down.

"You better mind who you glare, at or else." The Marine said threateningly.

Minato just glared harder.

Angry the Marine stopped rowing, got up and punched Minato in the gut.

Minato winced in pain but still kept glaring. _"Just wait till my dad comes then you'll be sorry"_

Seeing Minato still glaring the Marine smirked. "You probably think your demon father and his crew will find me and rescue you, don't you"

Minato made no move to respond. Taking that as a yes The Marine laughed and said. "We're miles away from them, and no one knows I have you, I made sure of that. Besides it's only an hour of rowing till we get to the Goa kingdom and I can turn your ass into the World Government."

 **"Mmm-mmmm"** Minato's voice muffled.

Untying Minato's bandanna the Marine asked, "What did you say, punk?"

Pissed Minato said the only insult he knew. "I said screw yourself Marine dog!"

Angry the Marine said. "Maybe I should teach you some respect."

Grabbing Minato's head the Marine slammed it on the deck over and over and over. After a couple minutes of this the Marine finally stopped.

"You know once I turn you into the world government I'll be rich beyond my dreams. They might even promote me to admiral, I can see it now. All praise captain Higuma, the one who captured Edward Newgate's Demon Spawn!" The now identified Higuma shouted, not noticing that Minato had passed out from the pain and was bleeding from the back of his head.

Under the water, a large creature was stirring awake because of the loud noise. Sensing something near it's home the creature swam up near the surface

"Admiral Higuma! We love you so-"

 ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR***

Shaking in his boots, Higuma slowly turned around only to come face to face with the Lord of the Coast.

Wide-eyed and scared shitless Higuma said the only thing in his head.

"S-s-se sea K-k-ing!"


	3. Chapter 3

**[The Last Chapter]**

* * *

"You know once I turn you into the world government I'll be rich beyond my dreams. They might even promote me to admiral, I can see it now. All praise captain Higuma, the one who captured Edward Newgate's Demon Spawn!" The now identified Higuma shouted not noticing that Minato had passed out from the pain and was bleeding from the back of his head.

Under the water, a large creature was stirring awake because of the loud noise. Sensing something near it's home the creature swam up near the surface

"Admiral Higuma! We love you so-"

 ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR***

Shaking in his boots, Higuma slowly turned around only to come face to face with the Lord of the Coast.

Wide-eyed and scared shitless Higuma said the only thing in his head.

"S-s-se sea K-k-ing!"

* * *

 **[Chaper 3]**

* * *

 ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR***

Lord of the Coast, the Monster was the definition of scary. The Sea King had the appearance of a large brown eel, with red menacing eyes, large blue fins, an elongated jaw, and sharp jagged teeth to go with it. If Higuma never knew fear before he definitely knew it now.

Sea King was the last thing Higuma said the lord of the coast ate him in one bite. Satisfied with the snack The Lord of the Coast was about to go back into the sea when he saw another human on the small boat. The Human was smaller than the last and had the distinctive smell of blood on it.

 _"Food."_ The lord of the Coast thought. Opening its mouth wide, the Sea king was about to eat the whole ship just in case if it missed another human. Just as it was about to eat the ship the Sea King got a really good smell of the Humans blood. Freezing in fear the sea king thought one thing.

 _"Strong!"_

The Sea king backed up in fear and swam away as fast as it could, Leaving a passed out Minato stranded at sea.

* * *

 **[With Edward and crew]**

Edward was happy no scratch that he was downright ecstatic, he and his crew had just defeated Garp and Sengoku with help from Roger of course. What made everything all the sweeter for Edward was that he had gotten to beat Sengoku near death for nearly harming his son, forcing garp to take Sengoku back on his their ship and run away.

"Yeah, we did it!" A crew member yelled out making everyone else cheer in celebration.

While his crew was celebrating Edward started searching for Roger to thank him for the help, Even though they were rivals it didn't mean he couldn't thank him for help.

Using his kenbunshoku haki, Edward started searching to find Roger faster when he sensed something big going farther and farther away from him. Looking at the direction where he sensed the object Edward saw rogers ship sailing away. Shaking his head, Edward smiled.

Looking back at his celebrating crew Edward smiled got bigger.

"Alright Alright! I know we've won, but that doesn't mean we can start celebrating yet! We have to start fixing the ship, Now I want everybody to choose a job to work on but before that I want Minato to come up here." Edward said catching his crews attention.

Silence.

"Minato." Edward said again.

More silence.

By now all the crew members were wondering where Minato was.

Edward was starting to get worried, using kenbunshoku haki Edward started to search for Minato and came up with nothing. By now Edward was starting to panic, using kenbunshoku haki again Edward searched for Sango and came up with nothing again.

Edwards mind was running a mile a minute just before his thoughts could stop at the worst case scenario something caught his attention.

"Capitan! Captian!" a voice yelled out, looking at where the voice came from Edward saw a crew member carrying the dead body of Sango

Edwards blood ran cold. _"Sango!"_ Edward thought.

"Captian." The crewmember said. "When I found him he was bleeding out and on the verge of death, but before he died he told me something." The crew member said nervously.

Edward started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"What did he say." Edward asked.

"He told Me Minato was kidnaped."

Everyone on the ship gasped.

"Damn it! why would someone kidnap him! A crew member yelled out.

"Someone must have told the Marines about the captain and Minato's relationship." Another crew member yelled out.

Everyone on the ship became deathly quiet, no one wanted to believe one of their own would betray their captain like that.

"No," Edward said catching everyone's attention. "No one betrayed me I would have predicted it with my haki. We just have to accept that someone outside of the crew found out about the relationship between Minato and me, and now he's gone" Edward said somberly.

Everyone on the ship could already see Edward falling into a depression that could be just like if not worse then when his wife died.

"Don't worry captain! Minato-kun was like a brother to all of us." A crew member said.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled in agreement.

"We'll find him. It might not be today or tomorrow, but we'll find our Nii-san someday." He said again.

Edward looked around and saw everyone's eyes filled with clear determination to find their brother. It put a smile on his face to see how they considered Minato family.

"Well, if Everyone here thinks Minato as their younger brother, that make's everyone here my son." Edward said with a smile.

Everyone was shocked their captain considered them family. Most relationships with captains just ended at friends, but their captain genuinely considered them family.

"We'll be your boys only if you let us call you pops." A crew member said causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright my boys," Edward said. "let's start fixing this ship, because first thing we're doing after that is searching for Minato-kun.

"Yes, Pops!" Everyone said.

* * *

 **[With Minato]**

He looked around seeing nothing but pitch black surrounding him. _"Where am I?"_ He thought.

Suddenly a flash of images started circling him, They were flying so fast he couldn't make out what they were.

"My little Minato-chan." He heard a voice say.

"Who's Minato?" He asked, trying to remember anything.

Suddenly he found himself hugging a giant man. He couldn't make out the man's face, but he could clearly see the man was injured and bleeding.

"I love you, son, stay safe." He heard.

Before he could say anything, everything started to fade to black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I haven't updated in such a long time. I was going through stuff within my life that I would rather not talk about.** **Don't worry though now that everything is resolved, I don't think this [Me not updating for a long time] would ever happen again.**

 **Right, Now I'm also writing another story so expect that soon.**

 **Without further ado here is The Strongest Pirate Chapter 4**

* * *

 **[Last Chapter]**

He looked around seeing nothing but pitch black surrounding him. _"Where am I?"_ He thought.

Suddenly a flash of images started circling him, They were flying so fast he couldn't make out what they were.

"My little Minato-chan." He heard a voice say.

"Who's Minato?" He asked, trying to remember anything.

Suddenly he found himself hugging a giant man. He couldn't make out the man's face, but he could clearly see the man was injured and bleeding.

"I love you, son, stay safe." He heard.

Before he could say anything, everything started to fade to black.

* * *

 **[Chapter 4]**

Slowly waking up with yawn He found himself in a small room. "Where am I?" The He said out loud. Looking around the room He saw that is was pretty spartan, only having a bed, dresser, and full body mirror. Staring at his reflection He saw bandages wrapped around his head, and two bangs of gold colored blond hair under the bandages framing his face. He had a pretty square sharp face yellow eyes.

"Who am I?" He said, staring intensely at his reflection trying to recall anything about himself or his past. The only thing he remembered was the dream he just woke up from.

 _"My dream_. _"_ He thought. Thinking back to the dream. He remembered that he heard a voice call him Minato-chan, he also remembered the large injured man who called him son and told him the he loved him and to be safe.

 _"My name is Minato, I have a father that could be dead, and_ _I can't remember him or anything about my past."_ He thought remembering his father's injured state.

Suddenly the door opened and two people stepped in. The first person was a young boy with short red hair and blue eyes wearing a plain white t-shirt, loose fitting black pants, and sandals. The second person who walked in was a young girl with long red hair and blue eyes. The girl wore a high collared sleeveless blouse under a long loose fitting dark green dress and sandals.

"He's awake." The boy said surprised.

"Oh, you're right." The girl said also surprised.

"Who are you?" Minato asked warily.

The girl gave a friendly smile. "I am Kushina Uzumaki, and this is my twin brother Shanks Uzumaki." The now identified Kushina said gesturing to a grinning Shanks.

"So what's your name?" Shanks asked.

"Minato." Minato said cautiously, still not trusting them.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" Minato said.

"We found you earlier today on the beach. When we found you, you looked beat up pretty bad, so we decided to bring you to our house to fix you up." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Minato said relaxing, realizing that they weren't going to harm him.

"So, where are you from Minato, we've never seen anyone with blond hair or blue eyes in the village before." Shanks asked curiously.

"I-I don't know." Minato said with a frown.

"You don't know?" Kushina asked.

"I can't remember." Minato said.

"Really?" Shanks asked.

Minato just nodded. "I can't remember anything about my past, The only thing I remember is my name and my dream."

"Your dream?" Kushina asked."

Minato went on and explained what he saw in his dream, and how he couldn't remember anything. Kushina walked up to Minato and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. It's not your fault I can't remember anything about my past." Minato said looking down.

Letting go of Minato, Kushina looked at Shanks. After looking at each other for a second, they both nodded. looking back at Minato. "If you'd like you can stay with us and be part of our family." Kushina said.

"Really?" Minato asked looking at them hopefully.

"Yeah Sure!" Shanks said with a grin. "Besides, It would be cool to have a brother."

"T-thank you." Minato stuttered shocked someone would do that for a stranger. "I don't know how I could repay you two." Minato said.

"No, need were just doing what we think is right... brother." Kushina said with a smile."

* * *

 **[Time skip 1 Year** **]**

One year had passed since Minato was found by Kushina and Shanks and he couldn't be any more happy living with them. Minato was now very close to Kushina and Shanks, to the point where they were family, in all but blood. Minato knew of Shanks dream to one day set out into the sea to adventure and one day become a great pirate, and would often train with him in Mount Colubo. Minato also knew Kushina's dream to one day start a family and become a mother, something she and her brother never had. Minato respected both of their dreams greatly.

Currently, Minato was in the forest of Mount Colubo sparing with shanks. Minato grunted as he blocked a punch from Shanks using his arms. "He's coming today." Shanks said with a smile.

"Do you think he'll take you in?" Minato said throwing a punch at Shanks causing shanks to skid back a few feet.

"He has to. Once he's seen how much stronger I've grown, he'll definitely let me join his crew." Shanks said kicking Minato sending him to a tree.

Spinning around and landing a tree feet first Minato smiled. Propelling himself off the tree, Minato flew straight to Shanks. Ducking under Minato, Shanks laughed. "Dahahaha! You Missed!" He said.

 ***BOOM!***

 ***Crash!***

"I wasn't aiming for you." Shanks heard Minato say. Turning around Shanks saw Minato smirking standing on top of a huge wild boar knocked out. "That's 10 me and 9 you, I win." Minato said. You see Minato and shanks had a thing going on where whoever can defeat 10 huge animals first is the stronger between the two. "Damn!" Shanks said.

"Hahahaha" Minato laughed doing a victory dance on the boar. "Alright, alright you're stronger." Shanks said smiling.

"Now, want to go back to the village to get something to eat." Shanks asked.

"Yeah!" Minato yelled. "Let's go get some Ramen." Minato said.

Shanks chuckled. "You and your ramen, your just like Kushina-nee."

"Of course! Ramen Is the food of Gods!" Minato said jumping off the boar and landing next to Shanks.

"No way! It's Meat." Shanks said salivating at the thought of eating meat.

"Fine! Minato said. "Whoever gets to the village first gets to decide what we ea-" Minato couldn't finish his sentence because a cloud of dust got blown in his face.

 ***Cough, Cough***

"Meat!" Minato heard Shanks yell.

"Damn." Minato said chasing after shanks.

* * *

 **[In the village]**

Shanks sat waiting for Minato with a smile on his face. It wasn't long before Minato came. "We'll I guess we're eating meat." Shanks said with a grin.

 ***Pant, Pant*** "No fair bro you cheated." Minato said out of breath.

Laughing Shanks said. "You know the saying, all is fair in love and food."

"Fine, whatever." Minato grumbled.

"Shanks were is everyone?" Minato asked seeing the village was essentially a ghost town.

"I think there at the docks, I heard a lot of noise coming from there before you came." Shanks said.

"How come you didn't see what it was?" Minato asked.

"I was too busy thinking about what type of meat eat." Shanks said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Minato sweat dropped. "Alright, want to go check it out?"

"Sure." Shanks said.

Walking to the docks, Minato and Shanks could see the whole village surrounding something. "Whats going on?" Shanks said.

Seeing something sailing to the docks Minato said. "Hey Shanks, Isn't that a pirate ship."

"Yeah." Shanks said.

Looking at each other Minato said. "You don't think that could be him?"

"Only one way to find out." Shanks said before running to the docks, with Minato in tow.

* * *

 **[Docks]**

Minato and Shanks pushed their way through the crowd. They got to the front of the crowd just in time to see the pirate ship dock. The ship was incredibly huge and was painted red with gold trimming. The ship had three large mast's with a red sail. On the ship's foremast was it's jolly roger. The ships jolly roger was basic grinning white skull and crossbones with a long curly mustache. The ships also had a figurehead, its figurehead was two pairs gold mermaids holding up the ship's bowsprit, and between the mermaids was a cannon.

"It's him." Shanks said out loud. "That's his ship."

A wooden platform dropped from the ship landing on the islands boardwalk. Everyone became deathly silent.


End file.
